Isaac Palmer
Isaac Palmer is a character in Final Destination 5 and a survivor of the collapsing North Bay Bridge. He is revealed to be a pervert, a player, and a thief. Isaac is the second survivor to die. Final Destination 5 During Sam Lawton's premonition, Isaac went into the bathroom at the back of the travel bus they were riding to talk to a woman in private. 'Death' After the d eaths of his fellow employess that did not escape the accident, he raids their office cubicles. In one drawer, he finds a coupon to a free spa therapy session. When he arrives at the spa, he sexually harrasses the young, attractive front desk woman. Disgusted, she decides to take him to receive accupuncture from an old, unnattractive woman in a room full of candles and incense. When he walks in, he rubs a Buddha statue sitting on a shelf on the wall for good luck. His cell phone, which he uses to call multiple women, is taken from him by the massuesse and placed on a shelf next to a lit candle. The massuesse performs rough, violent body massage techniques on Isaac, which causes the bolts on the leg of the table he is laying on to come undone. After the massuesse finishes the accupunture on him, she leaves him to sleep for thirty minutes. One of the coals from the burning incense crumbles off and falls onto a piece of parchment below, setting it aflame. Isaac sees this, and in a panic stumbles off the table, causing the legs to give way, sending him to the floor face down. A large bottle of alcohol is knocked over (used to sterilize the needles) and covers him and the floor. Isaac gets up painfully, with the needles stuck into his body and face, and tries to pull one out. During this distraction, Isaac's cell phone begins to vibrate, slowly moving the candle next to it off the shelf and into the alcohol. The alcohol is set ablaze and Isaac stumbles into the far wall of the room, untouched. As he wimpers in relief, the shelf above him holding the heavy Buddha statues gives way and the statue completely crushes his head. Signs/Clues *Dennis announces at the funeral that Isaac was one of the casualties on the bridge, even though he was alive and well. *When Isaac is looking through the deceased employee's drawers he finds one full of thumb tacks which could allude to the acupuncture needles. *He pricks his finger like Sam did. *A gust of wind makes all the candles flicker. *In the bridge collapse premonition, his face is squished against the glass when the bus goes in the water and in his actual death, a buddha statue falls and crushes his head. *When going into the room, he jokingly insults the buddha statue that later kills him. *The buddha statue appears as if it is praying *While walking towards the room, he knocks on the walls, making sure that they are stable. Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Category:Impaled Category:Sudden Death